You'll Always Be My Hero
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Side story of Our Dream, Family and Our Smile/ No Summary/SasuSaku's Family


Disclaimer : MK

Warning : warning yang umum bertebaran di FFn

.

.

.

You'll Always Be My Hero

.

.

.

Ditengah keramaian Kota Konoha terdapat warna surai yang begitu mencolok dan kontras dengan yang lain. Warna merah muda, pemilik surai pink itu terlihat sedang menggandeng tangan dua bocah yang sangat kontras dengan si pemilik surai merah muda atau Sakura dan kedua anaknya.

Sakura dari tadi mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan membeli kebutuhan rumah tangganya. Sakura masih sibuk memilih sayuran di antara rak. Dan pilihan utamanya adalah tomat.

"Mama, sebaiknya jangan memilih yang itu" suara Akari, putera keduanya menginstruksi saat Sakura memilih-milih di antara salada.

Sarada, kakak dari Akari uchiha, sangat memahami maksud dari adiknya, menatap tajam.

Dengan senyum penuh kehangatan, Sakura menatap puteranya, "memangnya ada apa, sayang?"

"Soalnya Sarada-nee pasti tidak akan rela jika saudaranya di makan" keusilan sang adik sukses membuat anak manis Sarada makin menggeram.

Akari bukannya takut, "Lagi pula Sarada-nee juga tidak mungkin memakan adiknya, bukan?"

Sarada, gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun itu merasa darahnya makin mendidih dengan keusilan adiknya. "Akariiii?!" ia serta merta mengejar Akari yang terlebih dahulu berlari.

"Hey…" Sakura ingin mencegah kedua anaknya tapi sudah terlambat. Sarada yang terlanjur di buat kesal oleh adiknya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya itu saling kejar.

Sakura segera mengambil phonselnya, menekan dial lalu menelpon.

Selesai menelpon seseorang, Sakura kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya memilih kebutuhan belanja hariannya.

Tiba-tiba saja dari luar terdengar keributan, Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Tidak lama kemudian keributan makin terasa mendekat.

"Mama!" Sarada dan Akari tiba-tiba datang. Keduanya menunjukan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Ada apa Sayang" Sakura mensejajarkan tingginya dengan kedua anaknya. Ia memeluk kedua putera-puterinya dengan hangat.

"Ada orang aneh" Akari yang pertama kali memberanikan diri berbicara. Ia menatap kedua bola mata Sakura.

Sakura mengernyitkan kening, "Makanya, tadi kan Mama sudah bilang, jangan jauh-jauh" ia membelai puteranya, "Sudahlah, Mama ada di sini, sebentar lagi Papa kalian juga akan datang" imbuhnya lagi.

Dia juga sudah mulai merasa ada kejanggalan, keributan makin menjadi-jadi di pusat perbelajaan.

"Tapi, mereka membawa senjata. Mereka pasti penjahat" Sakura menatap mata Sarada, memastikan kebenaran ucapan puteri pertamanya.

Berikutnya ia menggulirkan pandangan pada puteranya dan di sambut dengan anggukan kepala Akari.

" _Tuhan! Apa lagi ini_ " Batin Sakura. Ia sangat khawatir jika terjadi perampokan di Mall. Bukannya ia takut pada keselamatannya, tapi ia takut jika sampai kedua anaknya, mengalami trauma jika menyaksikan kekerasan didepan mata mereka.

Sakura tidak ingin berfikir lama-lama, ia segera menarik kedua anaknya menjauhi tempat keramaian tanpa mempedulikan barang belanjaannya.

Sambil melangkah menggiring kedua anaknya, Sakura menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat sekitar sepuluh orang berpakaian hitam-hitam.

Dor! Dor!

Kyaaa..!

Teriakan membahana saling bersahutan dari pengunjung Mall ketika suara tembakan menderu. Sakura makin panik menarik kedua anaknya menjauh.

"Jangan menoleh!" perintahnya lagi.

Sementara di belakangnya makin terdengar suara bersahutan dari senjata api di iringi dengan teriakan para pengunjung.

Sakura makin melotot saat tiba-tiba saja di depannya muncul dua orang yang berpakaian sama dengan para pengacau di belakang sana.

Salah seorang diantaranya berambut panjang mengacungkan pistolnya pada Sakura. Sakura menggeleng panik. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Insting seorang ibu dari Sakura bangkit, ia lebih memikirkan keselamatan anaknya di bandingkan keselamatan dirinya. Maka diberanikanlah dirinya untuk menerjang pria berpakaian serba hitam didepannya.

Tap!

Sakura memegang lengan pria yang mengacungkan pistolnya.

Sakura memutar tubuh, sedang kemudian ia menyepakan kakinya kebelakang.

Bugh!

Akh!

Pria yang ingin menyerang tadi menjerit tertahan, ia memegangi selangkangnya dengan kedua tangan. Sakura menyepak tepat di selangkangannya. Sangat beruntunglah Sakura karena Sasuke sering mengajarinya tekhnik beladiri praktis.

"Brengsek!" seru rekan pria yang tadi terkena sepakan Sakura. Dia memiliki rambut cepak.

Pria tersebut bergerak menyerang Sakura. Sakura tidak tinggal diam. Ia mendangkan kaki kirinya tepat menuju ke perut pria tadi. Si pria tidak mau begitu saja terkena tendangan Sakura. maka, dengan sigap ia menangkap kaki Sakura.

Sakura tidak berhenti sampai di situ, dengan cepat ia meraih menarik kepala pria tadi. Sementara kaki kirinya yang masih di pegang pria tadi, ia manfaatkan sebagai pijakan, ia melompat dan..

Buagh!

Sakura yang berpijak tadi melayangkan lututnya tepat mengenai wajah pria tadi.

"Hngkk!"

"Ah!"

Karena tidak terbiasa, Sakura juga merasa kesakitan saat lututnya berbenturan dengan pria tadi. Nampak sekali kalau Sakura sedikit meringis menahan rasa sakit di lututnya.

Meski demikian, efek pada pria tadi sangat lumayan. Hidung dari pria tersebut mulai mengeluarkan darah sambil terhuyung ke belakang. Pegangannya pada kaki Sakura tadi sudah terlepas.

"Mama!" teriakan akari mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

"Akari!" jantung Sakura hampir copot melihat tindakan Akari.

Ternyata Saat Sakura selesai mendaratkan serangannya. Pria lain yang tadi terkena serangan Sakura di selangkang, sudah memulihkan diri. Ia bermaksud meyerang Sakura dari belakang, dan Saat itu pula keberanian bocah tujuh tahun ingin melindungi sang Ibu bangkit. Akari menerjang pria yang ingin membokong Sakura.

Tapi apalah tenaga seorang anak kecil, saat menerjang tadi, Akari sendiri justeru terpental kembali. Meski demikian, aksinya cukup untuk menghindarkan Sakura dari celaka karena serangan pria yang ingin menyerangnya.

"Bocah keparat!" maki pria tadi. Ia segera mencabut pistol.

"Akari" teriak Sakura.

Dor!

Sakura segera melompat dan mendorong Akari yang akan di tembak oleh pria tadi.

"Aaaww"

"Mama" teriak Akari dan Sarada bersamaan saat menyaksikan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

Akari selamat, tapi sebutir peluru telah menyerempet bahu Sakura. meski tidak mengakibatkan luka parah. Tapi Sakura merasakan perih dari timah panas yang menggores bahunya. Sakura bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata menahan rasa terbakar dari bahunya.

Pria yang menembak tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Kau harus membayar perbuatanmu pada selangkangku, jalang!" ia melangkah perlahan pada Sakura yang berlutut memegangi bahunya yang mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Sebuah tamparan dari si rambut cepak kembali mengarah pada Sakura, Sakura masih merasa sanggup untuk melawan, ia berdiri dan dengan sigap menangkap tangan lalu memutar tubuh dengan gerakan membanting.

Brukh!

Setelah membanting lawannya barusan, Sebuah serangan dari arah lain mengenai tepat di dadanya.

Aaaw…

Sakura menjerit dan terjungkal kebelakang. Serangan yang tiba-tiba dari pria berambut panjang tidak sempat lagi Sakura hindari.

"Mama" lagi-lagi teriakan Sarada dan Akari secara bersamaan, menyaksikan Sakura terjatuh tak berdaya.

Akari meraih apa saja yang bisa di jadikan senjata untuk menyerang pria tersebut.

Buk!

Entah dari mana Akari mendapatkan sepotong pipa besi yang di gunakan untuk memukul penyerang Sakura.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain

Suara sepeda motor gede beriringan dengan mobil patroli menderu lewat di depan Sasuke. Beberapa di antaranya berlambang kipas merah-putih. Dan banyak pula di antaranya yang berlambang daun, yang merupakan pasukan gabungan Konoha atau di sebut juga Anbu.

Sebuah sepeda motor berhenti di depan Sasuke.

"Itachi!? Untuk apa iring-iringan sepasukan Anbu ini" tanyanya heran.

"Kami mengejar para pengacau jalanan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Mereka mengacau dan menyerang kantor Hokage. Sebagian sudah kami tangkap, dan sebagian lainnya melarikan diri. Kini mereka berada di mall Konoha" jawab Itachi.

"Apa?" wajah Sasuke berubah drastis, "Tidak! Sakura"Seru Sasuke langsung saja bergerak menuju mall Konoha.

Sasuke segera menggenjot sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi mendahului kendaraan yang lain. Sasuke sudah seperti kesetanan berkendara dan mengabaikan panggilan Itachi. Itachi terpaksa menyusul Sasuke, juga dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke memaki, karena tiba-tiba saja jalan yang akan dilaluinya macet. "Ada apa ini" serunya lagi pada salah seorang petugas Anbu.

"Para pengacau itu sengaja membuat kemacetan, kini mereka sudah berada dan mungkin sudah menyandera para pengunjung Mall Konoha"

Sasuke membiarkan sepeda motornya begitu saja, ia segera berlari memutar.

"Sasuke, tenanglah!" Itachi muncul dan menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti, tapi kau harus tenang, kita akan menyelamatkan…."

"Apanya yang kau mengerti Itachi!" Sasuke membentak dan memotong ucapan Itachi, "Isteri dan Anakku dalam bahaya, dan kau memintaku untuk tenang?! Bukan kau yang mengalaminya, jadi jangan coba-coba bertingkah seolah kau mengerti"

Deg!

Mata Itachi membulat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia seperti mengalami De Javu, ucapan itu di ucapkan oleh Sakura sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan kini ia harus mendapatkan ucapan yang sama dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentakan tangannya, ia menatap Itachi tajam, selanjutnya ia berlari memutar.

Sasuke tidak peduli lagi dengan panggilan Itachi yang memintanya tenang.

' _Selamatkan adik manjaku, Sasuke'_ Suara Itachi tertahan di kerongkongannya.

Sasuke berlari menjauh. Ia mengambil jalan pintas, melompati sebuah pagar tinggi.

' _Sakura, jangan bertindak ceroboh lagi'_ batinnya makin tidak tenang. Sebenarnya dari tadi sebelum mendengar kabar dari Itachi tentang sekelompok pengacau jalanan. Ia sudah mulai gelisah dan memikirkan Sakura. Sasuke pun sempat menelpon Sakura dan di jawab bahwa Sakura dan kedua anaknya yang menemani berbelanja baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Bocah kurang ajar", Maki pria berambut panjang yang diserang Akari.

Ia tidak peduli kalau yang di hadapinya adalah bocah kecil. Dengan cepat ia melayangkan sepakannya pada Akari. Dan di luar dugaan, bocah kecil seperti Akari bisa menghindari serangan orang dewasa.

Akari adalah seorang Uchiha, tentu saja pelatihan beladiri sudah ditanamkan padanya sejak dini. Apa lagi ia adalah putera salah seorang Uchiha yang paling genius. Sudah pasti Akari akan lebih berbakat besar.

Pria yang menyerang Akari menggeram marah, bagaimana mungkin bocah kecil bisa menghindari serangannya. Ia makin penasaran, ia kembali melayangkan pukulannya pada Akari. Bocah Akari dengan lincah memutar tubuh dan menyabetkan pipa besi yang ia pegang.

Buk!

Serangan Akari tepat mengenai sambungan samping lutut lawannya. Setelahnya Akari memutar tubuh dan menyodokan pipa besinya tepat mengenai dada lawannya.

Jlub!

Akh!

Pria yang di serang Akari sedikit terjajar sambil memegangi dadanya yang terkena sodokan Akari.

"Brengsek!"

Wuts

Akari sempat melihat serangan yang datang, maka ia memutar tubuh menggunakan kekuatan pinggang, dengan demikian Akari terhindar dari serangan beruntun. Begitu Akari menjejakan kaki, dengan cepat ia memutar tubuh dan..

Bak! Bukh!

Dua kali Akari mendaratkan serangan diperut dan pelipis lawannya.

"Akari! Awas!" teriakan Sakura melihat ada lagi serangan dari lawannya yang lain.

Serangan rekan lawan Akari datang mengarah pada dadanya.

Akari tidak sempat berkelit, ia menyilangkan tongkatnya di depan dada.

Bruk!

"Ukhk!"

Akari melenguh tertahan.

"Akari!" teriakan Sakura menyaksikan puteranya di depan mata diserang oleh dua pria dewasa.

Sementara Akari, Meski terhindar dari terkena serangan langsung, tapi dorongan arus tendangan lawannya menggoyahkan pertahanan Akari sehingga ia terdorong dan terlempar ke belakang.

Melihat Akari yang bangun sambil meringis membuat Sakura makin khawatir, perhatiannya teralihkan. maka,

Bukh!

Sebuah sapuan kaki dari pria berambut panjang tepat mengenai pinggangnya.

Ukh!

Sakura juga hanya bisa melenguh, menahan rasa sakit di pinggangnya. Dan ia mengabaikan, ia lebih memilih menolong Akari.

"Brengsek!"

Langkah sakura yang hendak menolong Akari terhenti, ia menoleh pada pria yang memaki.

Sakura makin kaget melihat Sarada yang menyerang pria berambut panjang tadi.

Lagi-lagi pria itu kesal dan mengalihkan serangannya pada Sarada.

Sakura makin kebingungan antara menolong Akari atau Sarada di tempat yang terpisah. Sebuah bayangan tubuh melintas di depan Sakura. Sakura sekali lagi dikagetkan, setelah tahu siapa yang begerak melewatinya. Dialah Akari.

"Onee-chan" teriak Akari.

Akari bergerak, memutar tubuh dan melayangkan tendangannya mendahului si pria berambut panjang yang ingin menghajar Sarada.

Bukh!

Serangan Akari tepat mengenai rusuk pria tadi. Si pria yang diserang Akari terhuyung.

"Sial!" teriak pria berambut cepak. Ia juga mengalihkan serangannya pada Sarada yang berada terpisah dari Akari maupun Sakura.

"Sarada-nee" lagi-lagi teriakan Akari. Ia bergerak mendahului. Ia segera memeluk Sarada dan menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi sang Kakak.

Bugh!

Tubuh ketiga keluarga Uchiha itu terguling. Rupanya sebelum serangan mendarat pada tubuh Akari yang melindungi Sarada, Sakura terlebih dahulu memeluk kedua anaknya, sehingga yang terkena serangan adalah Sakura.

"Bodoh! Kau ingin membunuh wanita cantik itu, hah!" teriak pria berambut panjang pada temannya. Dari ucapannya, bisa di tebak kalau ia tertarik pada Sakura.

"Maaf" sahut rekannya. Nampak kalau ia juga tertarik pada Sakura.

Sementara Sakura bangkit berlutut dengan susah payah menahan rasa sakit di bagian punggung yang terkena hajaran pria tadi. Belum lagi luka di bahunya.

"Mama" Akari dan Sarada berdiri di depan Sakura. Terutama Akari, ia mulai memasang kuda-kuda.

"Ja..jangan.." hanya itulah kata yang bisa di ucapkan Sakura. wajahnya meringis, selain khawatir, rasa sakitnya makin bertambah.

Kedua pria itu saling pandang, sebenarnya merka sangat kesal. Menghadapi wanita dan anak kecil membuat mereka kewalahan. Keduanya kemudian menganggukan kepala. Sepertinya keduanya sepakat, akan menghabisi kedua bocah itu.

Sakura menitikan air matanya. Ia makin ketakutan melihat ekspresi kedua pria penyerangnya. Anaknya dalam bahaya, tapi iapun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya hampir-hampir tidak bisa di gerakkan.

"Sasuke..hiks..hiks.. tolong anak-anak kita..hiks" Akari dan Sarada menoleh, meski suara Sakura menangis perlahan, tapi kedua anak itu masih bisa mendengar tangisan Sakura yang sudah tidak berdaya.

Akari dan Sarada makin menguatkan hati mereka untuk melindungi sang ibu.

Kedua bocah itu menatap tajam pada pria di depannya yang melangkah perlahan seolah menakut-nakuti kedua bocah itu. Akari dan Sarada menatap tajam.

"Hentikan.. kumohon.." suara Sakura makin tergetar. Ia makin ketakutan akan keselamata kedua anaknya.

Kedua pria brengsek itu menyeringai.

Dor! Dor!

Buag!..bugh!

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Bahkan pandangan kedua bocah itu tidak sempat lagi mengikuti kejadian yang terjadi. Yang pasti, mereka hanya menyaksikan kedua pria itu sudah terlempar jauh. Keduanya tidak sempat lagi menjerit karena nyawa terlebih dahulu meninggalkan raga dengan tulang tengkorak yang pecah, darah pun mulai tercecer.

"Papa" suara tercengang dari Akari dan Sarada.

"Sakura" Sasuke sudah berjongkok di depan Sakura. ia mengangkat dagu Sakura dan memperhatikan wajah isterinya.

"Sasuke..hiks.." Sakura menggigit bibirnya, entah karena rasa sakit, atau ia berusaha menahan tagisannya. Yang pasti ia kini sudah tahu siapa yang menolong mereka.

Sementara di tempat lain, suara baku tembak mulai gencar terdengar. Suara mengancam juga terdengar silih berganti.

Suara saling tembak itu berasal dari pasukan Anbu, yang juga sudah tiba.

Sasuke mengeraskan kedua rahangnya menyaksikan kondisi Sakura. Bahkan amarahnya makin meningkat melihat bahu Sakura yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Sarada, Akari, jaga mama kalian" nada dingin itu membuat kedua bocah Uchiha itu merinding. Mereka sadar bahwa ayah mereka sedang berada dalam puncak kemarahannya. Dan baru kali inilah mereka menyaksikan ayah mereka semarah itu.

"Sasuke" Suara Sakura nyaris tidak bisa lagi keluar. Sebenarnya ia ingin mencegah Sasuke. Karena Sakura tahu, hal apa yang akan di lakukan Sasuke.

Sasuke mencabut pistolnya, ia mulai menembak secara brutal kepada para pengacau.

Sasuke mulai bergerak dengan cepat, tembakan dari para pengacau ia hindari begitu saja. Dan begitu berada di dekat para pengacau.

Buk! Buk!

Prak!

Dor! Dor!

Entah bagaimana, yang pasti korban serangan dari Sasuke nampak mengerikan. Pukulan keras Sasuke yang diiringi dengan kemarahan, bahkan sampai memecahkan tulang tengkorak para pengacau.

Belum lagi yang terkena peluru pistol Sasuke. Mereka juga mengalami kengerian yang sama. Setiap kepala di tembaki berkali-kali sehingga kepala-kepala itu kelihatan hancur.

"Hentikan atau.." salah seorang di antaranya, mencoba menghentikan tindakan Sasuke dengen menggunakan sandera.

Sasuke yang sudah gelap mata, nampak kalau ia tidak peduli lagi dengan keselamatan orang lain. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah mengahabisi orang-orang yang terlibat dalam melukai isterinya.

Dor!

Mata orang yang ditembak hanya bisa melotot, saat sebuah peluru melubangi dahinya.

Belum cukup dengan satu tembakan, Sasuke menembakan pistolnya berulang-ulang pada kepala orang yang sebenarnya sudah mati.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Kepala orang yang menyandera tadi jadi hancur karena di tembaki Sasauke berkali-kali bahkan sampai peluru dalam magasinnya habis.

Dor! Dor!

Salah seorang mencoba menyerang Sasuke. Dengan sigap Sasuke berkelit dan bergerak cepat mencekik penyerangnya. Setelahnya Sasuke menyepak lutut pria itu dari depan.

Krak!

"Aaaargg!"

Pria yang diserang Sasuke melolong panjang saat persendian lutunya sudah patah.

Belum selesai sampai di situ Sasuke membanting lawannya kelantai dan membuat kepala lawanya pecah.

Para pasukan Anbu, menyaksikan kebrutalan Sasuke, mereka hendak menghentikan Sasuke tapi di halangi Itachi. Itachi tahu kalau Sasuke saat ini sedang dalam keadaan gelap mata. Ia tidak ingin para anggota Anbu itu menjadi sasaran amukan Sasuke.

Itachi membiarkan Sasuke sampai Sasuke puas membantai para pengacau jalanan itu.

Sekali lagi para anbu menyaksikan Sasuke mengangkat salah seorang pengacau.

Sasuke mengangkat lawannya dengan kedua tangan sampai diatas kepala. Setelahnya ia membanting lawannya kelantai.

Krak!

Suara tulang punggung yang berpatahan. Sasuke membanting lawannya ke lutut yang terlebih dahulu di pasang di depannya.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kalian tidak apa-apa?" Itachi sudah berada di samping Sakura dan kedua anaknya.

"Paman Itachi" kedua bocah itu segera menyambut Itachi dengan pelukan.

"Kak Itachi, tolong hentikan" Itachi paham apa maksud Sakura. Itachi menggeleng, menghentikan Sasuke yang di landa amarah besar itu tidak mungkin.

Sementara di tempat Sasuke mengamuk seperti monster.

Kini tersisa hanya dua orang, merasa tidak mungkin mengatasi Sasuke, mereka berlari menyelamatkan diri. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan mereka lolos. Ia berlari mengejar sisa para pengacau tersebut.

Sementara Sakura masih sempat menyaksikan Sasuke mengejar sisa lawannya. Dengan susah payah, ia bangkit.

"Kak Itachi, tolong jaga mereka, aku harus menghentikan tindakan Sasuke" Itachi bisa melihat raut wajah kekhawatiran dari Sakura.

Sakura dengan tertatih menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, meninggalkan Itachi dan mengikuti arah Sasuke mengejar lawannya.

' _yang bisa menghentikan Sasuke hanya dirimu Sakura'_ batin Itachi. Ia segera membawa Sarada dan Akari menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"A..Ampuni aku tuan, kami hanya orang suruhan…"

Brak!

Lagi-lagi hantaman Sasuke mengenai wajah pria pengacau,

Prak!

Sekali lagi Sasuke membenturkan kepala pria itu hingga pecah.

"Sasuke" Sakura menyaksikan Sasuke sedang menduduki seseorang sambil menghajar wajah pria itu dengan brutal. Pukulan berkali-kali mendarat di wajah pria yang diduduki oleh Sasuke. Sementara pria yang di hajar itu sudah tidak memberikan reaksi. Sakura bisa menyaksikan di sekitar kepala pria itu sudah terdapat darah yang tercecer. Dan Sakura bisa pastikan kalau pria itu sudah tewas.

Sasuke seperti sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi Sakura.

Sasuke melangkah ke pria lain yang sedang merangkak menyelamatkan diri. Nampak kalau kedua kaki dan salah satu tangannya telah patah.

"Hentikan Sasuke hiks.." Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kebrutalan Sasuke yang sudah gelap mata. Sakura segera berlari dan memeluk Sasuke, sekaligus menghentikan kebrutalan Sasuke.

Sassuke berhenti. Sakura menatap mata Sasuke yang tetap tajam mengarah pada pria yang sedang merangkak.

"Hentikas Sasuke hiks..hentikan ini bukan kamu hu..hu.." kali ini Sakura benar-benar ketakutan.

"Kembalikan suamiku.. kembalikan.. kau bukan Sasuke ku hiks..hiks.. kau bukan dia..hiks" Sakura mengguncang tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak saat Sakura sudah mulai menangis dan meneriakan namanya.

"Sakura" serak dan pelan suara yang di keluarkan dari mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura yang masih menangis dengan erat. Sekali lagi Sasuke tidak bisa tahan mendengar Sakura menangis. Sasuke menyesal, karena ia yang lupa diri membuat Sakura ketakutan.

"Maaf, Sakura" Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, maaf, telah membuatmu ketakutan" Sasuke perlahan menyeka airmata Sakura dengan lembut.

"Papa, Mama" dua suara teriakan bocah, memaksa pasangan itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura menyambut kedua anaknya dengan pelukannya, ia berlutut mensejajarkan tingginya dengan puter-puterinya, "Mama, tidak apa-apa?" Sarada bertanya, dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke ikut-ikutan mensejajarkan tinggi ketiga keluarganya.

"Papa, kami baik-baik saja" Sarada sudah menyadari penyebab kebrutalan ayahnya. Sarada memegangi sebelah pipi ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, Papa" Akari mengikuti kakaknya, dengan memegangi belahan pipi yang lain.

Perasaan Sasuke menghangat, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia meraih isteri dan kedua anaknya dalam satu pelukannya. Sasuke menciumi pucuk kepala mereka satu persatu.

"Maaf" Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Setelah puas memeluk ketiga anggota keluarganya, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, "Ayo pulang" sambil tersenyum ia membantu Sakura berdiri.

Sebuah mobil yang di kendarai Itachi sudah berada di samping mereka. Ia segera meminta Sasuke dan yang lainnya agar menaiki mobil. Ia juga mengingatkan kalau luka Sakura harus segera di obati.

.

.

.

"Sakura" Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dan menyapa Sakura.

Sementara Sakura masih duduk di depan meja rias, menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang" jelas sekali kalau Sasuke masih merasa terpukul akibat luka yang di alami Sakura.

Sakura melempar senyum hangatnya sambil menggeleng, ia meyakinkan Sasuke kalau dia baik-baik saja. Dan tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan.

Sasuke segera mendekati Sakura. ia memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan meletakan dagunya di bahu Sakura, "Kau yakin? Sebaiknya kau istrahatlah"

Sakura yang masih setia dengan senyum manisnya membelai kepala suaminya, "Aku baik-baik saja, Anata. Yang ku pikirkan adalah Sarada dan Akari. Bagaimana dengan mereka"

"Mereka adalah anak-anakmu, Sakura. Mereka pasti sangat kuat, kejadian seperti itu tidak akan membuat mereka menjadi trauma. Aku bisa menjaminnya Sakura" Sasuke lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura menuju tempat tidur. Sasuke tidak langsung merebahkan dirinya melainkan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Sementara Sakura tetap berada di pangkuannya.

"Mereka sudah istrahat" imbuh Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura tersenyum sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke, "Syukurlah" perasaaan Sakura lega mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Tapi, kurasa mereka kuat karena papanya adalah Sasuke" tambahnya sambil menatap lembut mata Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura, selanjutnya ia memeluk erat Sakura.

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Soal Akari, termasuk Sarada. Aku takut Sasuke, terutama Akari. Aku melihat dia ketika melawan dua orang pria yang menyerang kami. Ia menjadi sepertimu, aku melihat dia seperti kehilangan dirinya. Aku takut Sasuke" Suara Sakura makin lirih.

"Aku takut jika ia tumbuh menjadi…"

"Di Akademi, kami tidak di bentuk menjadi mesin pembunuh Sakura" Sasuke mengerti maksud arah pembicaraan Sakura.

Sasuke bisa menduga kalau Sakura berfikir bahwa membiarkan Akari ikut latihan di Akademi Uchiha, akan membuat Akari tumbuh menjadi tidak berperasaan.

"Lagi pula, itu adalah reaksi alami dari orang yang ingin melindungi orang yang di sayangi. Bukankah kau juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kau berani melawan dua pria sekaligus, hanya karena ingin melindungi Sarada dan Akari" suara Sasuke tetap melembut

"Kami tidak hanya di didik sebagai petarung, tapi kami juga di didik atau lebih tepatnya di doktrin kuat untuk melindungi kepentingan yang benar. Makanya, Uchiha-lah yang paling sedikit bahkan nyaris tidak ada yang menjadi Renegade" Sasuke merangkul Sakura.

"Tapi.." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap wajah suaminya.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Wajarlah jika umumnya kami, pria Uchiha kurang pandai berekspresi, karena selama mengikuti pelatihan, kami di tuntut untuk serius. Bisa kau bayangkan jika bertahun-tahun kami kurang tersenyum karena kami selalu di tuntut untuk serius"

Sakura makin mengerti sekarang, kenapa para pria Uchiha nampak berwatak dingin. Sakura kembali merapatkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Ia tersenyum, ia hampir lupa kalau pria Uchiha memang makhluk es yang menyimpan kehangatan. Tapi kehangatan itu hanya bisa di rasakan oleh orang-orang yang di sayanginya.

"Tapi tidak semua Uchiha seperti itu kan? Kau bisa lihat Itachi, termasuk Sishui dan paman Kagami. Masih banyak kok Uchiha yang seperti mereka" Sakura hampir juga lupa kalau Kakak iparnya dan Sishui adalah Uchiha paling santai, dan selalu tersenyum bahkan terkesan hyperaktive.

Sakura hanya bisa berharap, mudah-mudahan Akari tumbuh menjadi seperti Itachi. Tapi jikalau pun tidak, juga bukan masalah. Bukankah karakter dingin adalah _trade mark_ dari Uchiha.

Sakura menggerakan tangan Sasuke, membimbing dan mengarahkan tangan Sasuke menuju payudaranya.

"Jangan menggodaku Sakura, tubuhmu masih belum fit" Sakura tersenyum. Bukannya berhenti, tangan Sasuke yang satunya di bimbing menuju pahanya sendiri.

"Sakura…" Sasuke sebenarnya merasa hasratnya sudah bangkit. Tapi ia menahan hasratnya, mengingat kondisi Sakura. "Tidurlah" Sasuke segera membaringkan tubuhnya bersama Sakura, dan selanjutnya tidur sambil berpelukan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, Sasuke" Sasuke baru datang ditanyai oleh Itachi.

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di depan Itachi dan Sishui, "Dia baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan"

"Sarada dan Akari"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala, "Syukurlah, mereka tidak trauma dengan kejadian itu" jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"Akhir-akhir ini kekacauan di Konoha sepertinya meningkat, dan herannya seolah-olah kalau pelakunya sudah di organisir" Sishui mulai buka Suara.

Itachi diam, ia lebih memilih untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan anggota komplotan mereka yang tertangkap?"

"Mereka semua lebih memilih bunuh diri. Ini bisa di pastikan tentang kefanatisme-an mereka. Tapi ada satu kalimat terakhir dari mereka. Mereka berkata, _'Kami adalah waktu, kalian tidak bisa memulai hari kalian tanpa melalui kami',_ itulah teka-teki yang mereka tinggalkan" terang Sishui.

"Bisa di tebak kalau ada lagi golongan sayap kiri yang ingin memulai kekacauan" Sasuke menaggapi.

"Yang jadi pertanyaan, tentang waktu yang mereka katakan. Bukankah ada banyak waktu jika di tinjau dari berbagai sudut pandang" Itachi mulai menopang dagunya, nampak kalau ia tengah berfikir.

"Kita tidak perlu tahu terlalu jauh maksudnya. Yang pasti kita harus bersiap-siap menghadapi organisasi kriminal seperti Akatsuki. Bisa saja ini adalah tanda-tanda munculnya organisasi kriminal yang baru" sanggah Sishui perlahan.

"Tunggu.. Akatsuki?!" seruan Sasuke membuat ketiganya saling menatap.

"Jangan…jangan…" Itachi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ketiganya kembali saling tatap dan menganggukan kepala. Mereka seperti sepakat kalau waktu yang di maksud adalah _**Akatsuki (Fajar atau dini hari)**_

"Tapi, apa benar, bukankah markas mereka sudah di hancurkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu oleh Obito?" Sishui sedikit ragu.

"Kita memang sudah menghancurkan markasnya, membunuh pemimpinnya. Tapi bukan berarti kita menghabisi semua pendukungnya" Sasuke mulai menyanggah keraguan Sishui.

"Benar" jawaban Itachi singkat.

Ketiganya kembali nampak berfikir.

"Sudahlah kita bicarakan hal ini nanti. Dan kita juga akan membicarakan pada para tetua. Bukankah pertemuan kita ini illegal?" Sishui tersenyum.

Kedua kakak beradik di depan Sishui menganggukan kepala.

.

.

.

"Ohaio, Sakura" Sasuke menyapa dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Sasuke senang karena aktivitas di rumahnya kembali seperti biasa. kejadian di Mall Konoha yang seharusnya memberikan dampak trauma, ternyata tidak berlaku pada Sakura dan kedua anak mereka. Dan Sasuke mensyukurinya.

"Sasu.." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya karena sasuke kembali meletakan dagunya di lekukan leher sakura.

Agak lama Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk Sakura. Sementara Sakura sendiri membiarkan Sasuke demikian.

"Sakura, bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?" tanya sasuke tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura tersenyum, ia memutar tubuh dan menatap wajah suaminya, "Aku sudah sembuh, Anata. Yang tersisa hanya luka di bahuku. Itupun sudah mengering" Sakura memegang kedua belah pipi Sasuke dan setelahnya ia membalikan tubuh membelakangi Sasuke, dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Maaf, Sakura" suara Sasuke perlahan seperti berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Sakura mengerti maksud permintaan maaf Sasuke. Apa lagi kalau bukan karena penyesalannya akibat kejadian di Mall Konoha.

Sakura mengambil jedah pada kegiatannya. Ia membiarkan kembali sasuke yang memeluknya.

"Ne Sasuke, aku sedang membuat sarapan untukmu. Sebaiknya kamu menunggu di meja makan" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke, "Atau.." Sakura mengeluarkan senyum genitnya menggoda Sasuke.

"Belum sekarang" seraya Sasuke berbalik hendak meninggalkan Sakura.

Plok!

Aakh!

Sakura mendesah ketika Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya yang terlebih dahulu menepuk pantatnya.

"Sasuke" panggilan kesal dari Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik menuju Sakura sambil menunjukan seringai mesum menggoda miliknya.

Sakura makin merona ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Sa..sasuke.." Sakura gelagapan, "Kalau kau tidak ingin, jangan menggodaku" Sakura mendorong perlahan suaminya sambil berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

Sasuke tersenyum meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berusaha menormalkan raut wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang menata menu sarapan bersama Sasuke. Setelah semua dianggap sudah siap, ia segera mendudukan pantatnya di samping Sasuke.

Sakura heran karena sejak tadi Sasuke selalu menatapnya, "Sasu Anata, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau mau ku suapi?"

"Eh?" Sakura menunduk merasa panas pada wajahnya, meski demikian, Sakura tetap mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku susah menyuapimu jika kau duduk di situ" Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura dan memberi isyarat agar Sakura duduk di pangkuannya.

"Jika di sini, baru aku bisa menyuapimu" Sasuke mulai mengambil makanan di atas piring. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi ucapan sasuke. Sementara wajahnya tetap merona seperti tadi.

Sasuke makin melebarkan senyumannya, salah satu yang di sukainya dari Sakura yang selalu merona merah.

Sakura melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di leher Sasuke, sementara Sasuke mulai menyendok makanan dan menyuapi Sakura.

Dan jadilah mereka berdua Sarapan pagi dengan satu piring seraya Sasuke menyuapi Sakura.

.

.

.

Itachi mendapati Akari sedang berlatih bersama Kyoichi, putera bungsunya di sebuah tempat latihan khusus Uchiha. ia senang karena keponakannya itu tetap berlatih seperti biasa.

Itachi segera meminta agar keduanya berhenti berlatih.

"Kenapa kami di hentikan, ayah" Kyoichi bertanya pada Itachi.

"Kalian terlalu lelah" Sahut Itachi sambil tersenyum hangat.

Kedua bocah itu ingin protes, tapi Itachi mengangkat tangan sebagai isyarat agar kedua bocah itu tidak perlu berbicara lagi.

"Kyo, kakek Fugaku memanggilmu" Kyoichi hendak buka mulut, "sebaiknya temuilah Kakek kalian" Itachi memaksa anaknya untuk tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Kyo hanya bisa menuruti kehendak ayahnya, ia pun segera pamit meninggalkan ayahnya.

"Paman, aku masih ingin latihan"

"Kenapa" tanya Itachi sambil menatap keponakannya.

"Aku ingin sekuat Papa" jawab Akari mantap.

"Papa sering menjalani misi, jadi, saat Papa sedang tidak ada, aku ingin melindungi Mama, sama seperti yang Papa lakukan" meski jawaban itu polos. Tapi Itachi menemukan sebuah ketegaran di balik ucapan polos itu.

Itachi tersenyum menatap Akari, Itachi mendengus tersenyum, ' _Dasar Sasuke'._

"Kau tidak harus memaksakan kehendakmu yang ingin sekuat Papamu. Dan sekarang bukan waktunya untuk kau memikirkan tentang Mamamu, karena ada Papamu yang …" Itachi tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya yang ia anggap belum saatnya untuk ia bicarakan dengan Akari.

"Ada apa Paman?"

"Ah.. lain kali saja. Oh ya, kalau nggak salah Papamu ada di rumah kan?"

Akari mengangguk.

Itachi kembali tersenyum.

"Eerrmm.. apa kau ingin pulang sekarang?" ia menatap Akari, "Tapi sebaiknya jangan"

"Memangnya kenapa, Paman?"

Itachi mengelus dagunya. Satu pikiran usil lagi melintasi pikirannya.

"Oh, ya. menurutmu apa ada yang aneh dengan Mamamu? Eermm maksudku, kalau pagi mungkin atau kalau kalian meninggalkan mereka berdua"

Akari nampak berfikir keras dengan menggunakan otak polosnya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Eermm.. hampir setiap pagi Mama seperti kesusahan berjalan dengan kaki mengangkang. tapi ada saat mama bangun pagi dan berjalan dengan normal"

"Hmfff.."

Itachi bersusah payah menahan tawanya ketika mendengar ucapan Akari. Otak usilnya makin kambuh. Itachi juga mengerti kapan saatnya Sakura berjalan normal. Kapan lagi kalau bukan saat Sakura datang bulan.

Akari makin bingung melihat ekspresi pamannya.

"Paman..!"

"Lalu?"

"Eermm… meski begitu mama, kelihatan senang"

"Hmmfff.." Itachi makin mengeraskan katup bibirnya. "Tentu saja, sudah di puaskan gitu" imbuh itachi pelan sambil menoleh kearah lain agar tidak di dengar oleh Akari.

Akari makin menautkan alisnya melihat wajah Iatchi.

Tentu saja ekspresi Itachi menjadi lain karena susah payah menahan tawanya.

Beruntunglah si Biang Usil terhadap pasangan SasuSaku ini, masih sempat memperbaiki ekspresi wajarnya dengan melebarkan senyumannya. *woi.. Itachi.. sadarkah kau telah meracuni fikiran anak kecil?*

.

.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian tentang pengacau jalanan yang sempat mengacau di kantor Hokage" Tanya Madara saat ketiga cucunya sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Mengingat beberapa rentetan peristiwa akhir-akhir ini. Bisa di pastikan kalau mereka sangat terorganisir" jawab Sasuke.

Madara mengamati Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Pola dan waktu, kekacauan yang selalu mengarah dan berada di sekitar yang berhubungan instansi pemerintahan. Dan ini bisa di duga kalau ada kemungkinan mereka di perintah oleh organisasi sayap kiri. Bisa saja berasal dari kelompok pemberontak atau kelompok-kelompok lama. Yang gagal menunjukan taring di Konoha" Sasuke melanjutkan.

Madara menautkan alisnya sambil berfikir.

"Dan yang lebih aneh, para pengacau yang ditangkap, selalu mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri" Itachi menambahkan dan mendukung ucapan adiknya.

"Dan ada yang sempat di interogasi, dan petunjuk yang kita dapatkan, hanyalah berbicara soal waktu yang akan kita lalui" Sishui ikut nmenambahkan.

"Lalu?"

"Kami bertiga sempat menduga jika berbicara soal waktu. Dan asumsi sementara yang kami simpulkan adalah berhubungan dengan Akatsuki" Itachi kembali melanjutkan, mendahului yang lain.

Madara menggilir penglihatannya pada cucunya satu per satu.

"Tapi ini hanyalah asumsi sementara. Jika memang itu adalah perbuatan dari Akatsuki atau sisa-sisa dari Akatsuki, seharusnya hal ini juga sudah di alami oleh negara lain. Namun pada kenyataannya tidak, atau bisa saja memang belum" Sasuke kembali angkat bicara. Dari raut wajahnya nampak kalau ia juga ikut berfikir.

"Aku mengerti sekarang" sahut Madara.

"Yang perlu kalian lakukan adalah perketat keamanan di instansi pemerintahan. Dan tetaplah waspada. Jangan lupa tetap jaga komunikasi kalian denga para pengurus di negara sekutu. Kurasa pertemuan ini sudah cukup. Bukankah kau ikut pemilihan ketua Anbu, Itachi"

Itachi mengangguk menanggapi Madara.

Setelahnya mereka bertiga minta pamit dari hadapan Madara.

Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba, "Kenapa Sasuke?" Madara bertanya sambil menatap lurus Sasuke.

"Kakek, kalau ada waktu kalian, kami mengundang kalian untuk makan malam" suara Sasuke merendah.

Madara mengangguk tersenyum, "benar juga, aku sedikit lupa, kapan terakhir kali kita sekeluarga makan malam bersama. Tentu saja aku mau Sasuke, terima kasih"

"Kapan?"

"Hmmm.. satu minggu lagi, kurasa"

Mendengar Sasuke mengundang mereka, otak jahil Itachi makin kambuh. Ia ingat pembicaraanya dengan Akari. Dan itu yang akan ia jadikan bahan usilnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya menatap Itachi, ia tahu kalau otak si Biang Usil mulai usaha usilnya bekerja.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa lagi yang ingin kau rencanakan, Biang Usil" gerutu Sasuke di telinga Itachi.

Itachi tidak menanggapi, ia hanya tersenyum lebar menatap Sasuke, _'tunggu saja Sasuke'_ , batin Itachi.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

Jhaaaa… gagal romance-nya.

Oh ya, ane berencana membuat Future Fict/Next Generation dari Renegade.

"NEW GENERATION vs NEW AKATSUKI" (nggak tahu kapan pastinya di publish, masih dalam tahap pengkonsepan)

SasuSaku : 37 tahun

Sarada 19 tahun

Akari 17 tahun

Haruno 14 tahun.

Eermm satu lagi, karena Akari adalah Original Character (OC), ada nggak yang mau bantuin membuat deskripsi pair-nya Akari, biar sama-sama OC.

.

.

Kayaknya fict ini ada yang kurang deh… Kabur akh.. mumpung belum di timpuk… jangan lupa yak.. tinggalkan jejak di kolom review..

See ya..

.

 **Publish multichap selanjutnya 'NINJA PENGEMBARA'**


End file.
